


Speed

by Ael_tRlailiiu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ael_tRlailiiu/pseuds/Ael_tRlailiiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+1ish bit on the subject of Tony Stark and things that go fast, or don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

Tony crashed his first car two weeks after he got his drivers license, doing thirty above the limit, and they all said he was lucky to walk away. It took a lot of hushing up. No phone call ever came. Three weeks later he did it again, in defense of the scientific method, and got the same results.

  
  


Rhodes fussed over all the paperwork he was going to need to enlist in the morning. Tony tried one last time to talk him out of it, only to be reminded that Rhodey with his mind made up was a serenely immovable object.

_You could go, too. They've got stuff that goes awful fast._

_I don't like people telling me what to do._

_Yeah, I hadn't noticed._

  
  


He tried amphetamines once. He doesn't remember much of that week except for the bit about getting his stomach pumped.

  
  


What makes a missile look like a missile? If you had never seen one before, if you hadn't grown up watching newsreels of war, or in a house layered with blueprints? Maybe you would think they were a kind of squid—long and lean, finned at one end. Tony was more drunk than he had realized, to be having a thought like that, but there was no reason not to be. The presentation was done, and he could do them, had done them in his sleep, hungover, strung out, once on a videoconference while getting a blow job under the desk.

The rack lifted into position. Countdown. Ignition.

They were beautiful in flight.

  
  


The first time he hit the sound barrier in the suit was on the way to Afghanistan. He didn't think about it then, hadn't had anything coherent enough to call a thought since Obie walked away, as if the camera flash had ignited something he thought he had left behind there in the sand. On the way back, high on adrenaline and victory... fuck, yes, this might actually be better than sex.

  
  


Ten years, seven months, and four days after he met Pepper Potts, the words _I need you_ made it out into the world.

He crashed that business, too. Walked away from it. Tried again. Flew.


End file.
